The threads of an old life
by tiduwen
Summary: someone had apperated in to check on me, then apperated out. I didn’t jump or even turn around. The person had been doing it for the last five hours of my long walk home. It might have been Lupin… or Sirius… or even Dumbledore. Someone was following
1. Gone forever

NOTE: Sirius Black is not dead in this story! I repeat- NOT DEAD!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters that you recognize from the  
Harry Potter series.  
* * *  
  
It was the snow that beat down, freezing the back of my neck, as I followed the train tracks back to Kings Cross station in London. Maybe from there I could catch a cab back to the Dursley's house on Privet Drive. I might not  
have been here, in the middle of nowhere freezing to death, if I hadn't  
heard him. He might not of noticed if I hadn't made so much noise when running away. I might still be at Hogwarts if the other students believed my words instead of his. Maybe if I hadn't of kissed her I wouldn't have been eager to get there in the first place. So eager that my brain relaxed  
on the way. Voldemort might not of had such easy access if I cleared my mind first. Maybe if I didn't know how to speak the language of the snake  
they might of believed me. I couldn't go to the burrow because the Weasley's wouldn't believe me. They'd believe what Ron said. And even he  
didn't believe me, nor did Hermione. I couldn't go to Grimmauld place. There was to many people there that wouldn't believe me either. The only  
thing left to do was leave the wizarding world completely. Maybe the Dursley's would let me back in their house if I paid them. They'd send me to the shabby, local high school for my last year of schooling. Then maybe I could get a job as a scientist or a doctor and completely forget that I had a life before that. There were two bangs like a shotgun behind me and I knew that someone had apperated in to check on me, then apperated out. I didn't jump or even turn around. The person had been doing it for the last five hours of my long walk home. It might have been Lupin... or Sirius... or  
even Dumbledore. Someone was following me like always. I'm the boy-who-  
lived, remember? Heres what happened...  
* * *  
  
Ok I know. No need to tell me. It's to short. Don't worry that was only the start. I'm just taking a break from my other story while I write this one!  
Ok to find out why Harry left you'll have to read the next chapter. And please! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! And please not too much flame. I don't mind a little bit but too much can cramp my style *laughs* ok this is only my  
second story so please be nice! Thank you! 


	2. why he left

Harry sat down in between Ron and Hermione, just as the feast was about to start.   
  
He'd just been in the showers after winning a Quidditch game against Slytherin. At   
  
the end of the game, Dumbledore had announced that there would be a feast in the great   
  
hall followed by a dance with the weird sisters playing live.  
  
"Let the feast begin!" came the Voice of the headmaster form the front of the hall as all   
  
the golden plates along the house tables filled themselves with food.  
  
"To Gryffindor!" hollered Harry, lifting his goblet in a toast.  
  
"To Gryffindor!" the rest of the house hollered back, also lifting their goblets.  
  
When Angelina Johnson left the year before Harry had been made Captain of the Gryffindor team.   
  
With his new role, Harry's confidence had been boosted and now he spoke whenever he wanted and   
  
however loud he wanted and he didn't care how many people were around to hear him.  
  
"To Gryffindor!" he hollered again.  
  
"TO GRYFFINDOR!" came the reply of not just Gryffindor, but Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff as well.   
  
Slowly the cheering died down as everyone finished off their food then Dumbledore stood up in   
  
front of them all.  
  
A hushed silence fell over the hall and Dumbledore smiled to himself.  
  
"First I would like to congratulate Gryffindor, once more, on their Victory against Slytherin."   
  
(More cheers came from the Gryffindor table)  
  
"And I have some exiting and grand news to give you all." Dumbledore pulled a piece of parchment   
  
out of his pocket and unrolled it. "Harry Potter has been given a scholarship in the international  
  
Quidditch team, which he will be joining as soon as he finishes his schooling here at Hogwarts!   
  
CONGRADULATIONS HARRY!"  
  
The hall erupted. Harry was almost killed in the rush of three houses running at him.  
  
He was lifted up onto everyone's shoulders and passed around like a rag doll. Quickly he glanced   
  
down and saw that Hermione, Ginny and most of the Gryffindor girls were crying.  
  
"Quiet please. QUIET!" came Dumbledore's voice, hollering above the screaming students.  
  
Everyone stopped and Harry was able to climb down from his friends.  
  
"Everyone back to your seats."  
  
The students did as they were told.  
  
"I would like to present to you: The weird sisters!" the hall filled with smoke and the house   
  
tables disappeared, leaving everyone on the floor. The smoke cleared away leaving the dace floor   
  
open. On the stage were the weird sisters, waiting for Dumbledore's cue to start the music.  
  
"Harry would you care to start?" Said Dumbledore, waving his hand around the hall.  
  
Harry got up and looked around. All they girls were eager to be picked by him, especially Cho,   
  
who had a pleading look over her whole body.  
  
"Come on Hermione" Harry mumbled, pulling Hermione to her feet.  
  
A spot light followed Harry and Hermione to a space in the middle of the room were they waited   
  
for thee music. After a moment a slow song started and Harry forced himself to put his arms at   
  
Hermione's hips while she carelessly put her arms around his neck. They swayed back and forth,   
  
moving their feet very slowly and after the first verse of the song Harry was saved the embarrassment  
  
as other couples began to join in.  
  
Ron danced past with Lavender, Cho with Anthony Goldstein, Luna with Neville, and to everyone's   
  
surprise, Ginny and Malfoy.  
  
As the night wore on, fast songs were played, were everybody jumped up and down in a single body;  
  
and more slow songs were played, were nearly half the girls asked Harry to dance, and by the end   
  
of the night Harry was back with Hermione.  
  
"So big International player. How does it feel to be big" Asked Hermione, in a teasing voice.   
  
At the start of the year, Hermione had found herself quite attracted to Harry, as he was now   
  
filling out and becoming more muscular.  
  
Harry had always been attracted to Hermione but he didn't actually think of them as a couple.  
  
"Oh you know... its pretty good," replied Harry, tightening his arms more securely around her   
  
waist as another slow song started. He looked into her eyes thoughtfully  
  
"What are you doing when you finish school?" he asked, rocking her gently.  
  
"Dunno yet" she replied, resting her head on his shoulder. "I might go to the ministry.   
  
Or to St Mungos." She looked up at Harry and in the seconds that they were looking at each other,   
  
their lips met.  
  
" Oooh Harry! Hermione!" people around them cheered and catcalled.  
  
"Um... Hermione how about we go somewhere more Private, if you catch my drift." Harry winked and   
  
led Hermione out of the hall by her hand. As soon as they were out of sight the began to run down   
  
corridors; looking for an empty classroom. As they turned down the charms corridor they were met by   
  
familiar voices coming from a nearby classroom. The couple slowed to a walk and crept up to the door   
  
and peered inside.  
  
It was Sirius and Snape. Harry was about to go in and ask what Sirius was doing there but Hermione   
  
pulled him back.  
  
"Listen!" she whispered. And that's what they did.  
  
"We all know that Potter is Dumbledore's favourite" came Snape's voice.  
  
"Yes but that doesn't mean Dumbledore bought Harry's way into the International league..." said Sirius.  
  
"Of coarse he did. Don't be so stupid Black, you know that Dumbledore sold him off over seas." Replied Snape.   
  
Sirius surveyed him carefully.  
  
"That's not what you bought me here for is it Snape?"  
  
"No its not. I bought you here because as Potters Guardian, you should discipline the boy.  
  
He is not practising his Occlumency. He is seeing things much beyond even Dumbledore's power..."  
  
Suddenly from behind Harry, there came a Hiss. Harry and Hermione turned to see a huge python sliding   
  
past them and into the room. Harry ran in after it.  
  
Sirius and Snape, who were both staring at the snake, looked up and saw Harry.  
  
"Harry gets out!" Sirius yelled but Harry didn't move.  
  
"Stop" he said to the snake "don't move" he said in snake Language. The snake looked up and nodded then   
  
lunged itself at Snape and wrapped itself around his body.  
  
"Potter what did you do!" Snape yelled, as the snake tightened its grip and sank its fangs into Snape's arm.   
  
Snape screamed and fell motionless to the ground  
  
"NO!" Harry screamed at the snake as it went for Sirius.  
  
"Freeze!" came a voice from behind. The snake stopped and Harry turned around to see Dumbledore pointing his   
  
wand at the Snake. He lowered it and looked at Harry. Behind Dumbledore stood the rest of the school, all staring   
  
at him open mouthed and white faced.  
  
Harry didn't know what to do so he ran. He ran out past Dumbledore. Out past The students. Down the entrance  
  
hall and out down the path to the Hogsmeade station. There was no train there so Harry jumped off the platform   
  
and began to run along the tracks. Heading back to London. Back to the Dursley's house. 


End file.
